borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rhino
Varieties Explosive Maliwan does produce explosive weapons, thus my question: has anyone found an Explosive (no elemental indicator) version of this in-game? I've produced one with a mod, but I'm not too eager to use that as "evidence" for obvious reasons. ··· Danny Pew '' 18:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Actully, Maliwan '''does' manufacture Explosive weapons, however because all Rocket Launchers are "explosive" to start with, it falls under the category of Raw damage. So no, i don't think Maliwan produces a Rhino with JUST raw power. Although i've only come across 2 Rhino's and both were Incendiary. I doubt that Maliwan does produce, due to the weapon type, and thus i would question any "evidence" found to support it.--R4Z13L 11:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I've only seen an Incendiary one and heard of a Pestilent one myself, so I'm inclined to agree with that. Seeing as I play a Beserker primarily, I'm just holding out hope that there's an Explosive version out there somewhere. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:48, 21 December 2009 (UTC) Have seen Incendiary, Caustic, and Static; never plain. 02:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Tech Prefixes Is it possible for Rhinos to have the best tech prefixes like Combustion, Fulgurating, and Pestilent? -- -Jet- :I've found a Combusting Rhino iirc, so I'd assume so. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:45, 21 December 2009 (UTC) The Roaster + Maliwan Rhino I found a The Roaster that does explosions midair along it's flightpath like a Rhino. They're both Maliwan brands, so I only can assume the part that makes the Rhino do miniature explosions can spawn on The Roaster as well. I'd record a video as proof, but my system isn't really up to such a feat. --ThndrShk2k 01:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :The fact that both the Roaster and the Rhino use distinct barrels means that what you're talking about would be impossible by any normal means. '···''' Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">17:35, 8 January 2010 (UTC) ::On one hand, the Rhino uses its own barrel (gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel2_Maliwan_Rhino) and The Roaster has its own accessory (gd_weap_rocket_launcher.UniqueParts.TheRoaster_acc5_Incendiary). However, since both are legendary weapons, I doubt it's possible for both to be generated on the same weapon; just like how you would not expect a Destroyer barrel, Guardian body, Sentinel sight and Raven mag to spawn together. --Nagamarky 17:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops. I haven't looked at the Roaster recently - I could've sworn that it had a unique barrel, though. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">06:13, 9 January 2010 (UTC) ::::I can safely say that I don't use hacks and it spawned from Taylor Kobb on my first kill on singleplayer. I farmed him a couple times more to make sure that it wasn't a function of the Roaster itself before posting. --ThndrShk2k 13:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I shall eat my words. Just got a Roaster with a Rhino barrel with my soldier. Thought I'd almost killed myself firing at a crabworm, then went to Willow and checked for the barrel part.--Nagamarky 11:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: So how was it? And was it deleted by 1.3.0 patch? If not - share your parts with us))) Sinael 05:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Deleted my soldier, so I lost the launcher, but will farm Kobb again if necessary. --Nagamarky 03:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The Roaster CAN spawn with the Rhino accessory INGAME I have found one (Not sure if I've sold it and can't get on to check it but it IS legitimate.) Mazman1521 05:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Has already been proven. --Nagamarky 08:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Useful for Crawmerax? Ok, so I know it explodes multiple times till it hits a target, it seems to be somewhat rapid, however, I've found it unable to hit a critical spot on Crawmerax (only tried back), normally when farming him I have to hide in a different glitch spot in order to force him to turn and blow out his back, but I've heard people using Ricochet and Mongels / Nidhoggs to hit the back effectively. Through my testing I've observed this rocket launcher will go straight through Crawmerax, not sure about other targets, so, the question is, can it hit a critical spot on Crawmerax or should I just keep my eyes out for a good Mongel? (not a siren so nidhogg doesn't make it far enough). FlyingSquirrel 23:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) No. Explosions cant crit - only direct hits can. Sinael 08:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Higher damage possible I've come across a Rhino with higher damage than this page states so can someone edit it. My Rhino here, 1666 damage lvl56 -Evilsod Maximum Damage The reported maximum damage on the page is around 3 thounsand, I've made a perfect level 69 one and it's no where near that number, as well I've made a perfect one with the devestating acc in gearcalc (doesn't spawn inagme) and it's value is around 2 thousand, so I want to know who came up with that figure. 23:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Random User At level 61 a Cobalt Rhino (should spawn ingame) can reach around 2300 damage with Mag 4 and the Devistating acc.( according to gear calc.) For each level the Rhino gains about 100 damage( according to gear calc.) This would bring it up to somewhere around 3200 damage at level 68. ( speculation ) 23:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I tested spawning a Rhino with the devestating accessory and it does not spawn ingame, and would have a standard no elemental multiplier shown and would go against Maliwan's sales tactic. Therefore I have to question the damage again. 22:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :You are right, Rhino can't spawn with Devestating. Here is the Rhino with the highest damage. Constructed and raised to level 69, this is what it gives in-game: : 16:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC)